Worthless
by Cvntman
Summary: Jazmine has been through a lot of shit and is living with her auntie Jay and cousins . Is somone going to help them ? READDD! JxH
1. Chapter 1

Unforgetable ch.1

**Oh lord this is my new story hope you guys like it . Since its my first plz review . Enjoy! **

**HxJ **

_Jazmine_

Hello my name is Jazmine Dubois. Im fifteen years old , and i ... Hate my life. I started going through depression and suicidal thoughts since i was 11. I kept getting bullied . My classmates called me a "Half monkey with big round tenstacles".

However, what really got me was when my so called "Best friend " replaced me .

It was back when i was ten , when this new kid named Micheal Ceaser came to our school . Soon enough Huey And Micheal started hanging out and became really good friends. The more they hung out , the less me and Huey did . Suddendly , i noticed he never came to our hill that we love so much .

I had absolutely no one to talk to now ,well my perents but i shared so much with Huey. I was lonely . Every night i cried myself to sleep , but i had to get used to it .

When i turned eleven , my mother had passed . From a car accident . I felt horrible because it was my fault she got killed . She was getting my birthday cake . But what got me the most was that she was talking on the phone ...with me . We were argueing and i was yelling at her. Yes i heard everything , from the loud crash to her screaming . It was horrible , even intill now i can still hear her . Her screaming in agony left me dying slowly from the insides .

Days past , my father was in deppression as well. He started beating me telling me it was my fault the woman he loved the most died. He told me if i ever told anyone that he was hurting me he will only hit me harder and trust me his puches arent that easy to ricover. He commited suicide once he noticed what he was doing. He also left a letter saying :

_Dear jazmine , _

_Im sorry for what i did to these past couple weeks to you. I should have never done that . Im such a horrible father. Im sorry i said it was your fault your mother died in the car accident. But it wasnt , i made you feel miserable . I left one million dollars in your Auntie jays account . I also told her to come and take care of you for now on . I already put her name in the house so you dont have to worry about moving your stuff. I just want to say im so sorry and i love you so much .Take care ..._

_Love ,_

_Your father _

I didnt feel any better . I just felt more like its all my fault . If it wasnt for me killing my mother my dad wouldnt have done this . A couple weeks later , my auntie jay came to live with me . She was verry fit for a woman in her middle ages and has two kids . She has one boy named Nathan . Nathan is now 7 years old . He is verry childish when it comes to people he knew and when it comes to strangers he always stood by either mine or Jays side the whole time . Jay also has a now 2 year old daughter named Emily . She is also much like her mother always trying to protect us .

Auntie Jays husband ,my uncle John, was murdered two years ago after Emily's birth . Literally , like Jay was holding her and she got the news there . Uncle John never saw Emily , thats what crushed Jay more . They loved each other alot . I was only 13 , but i understood her pain . Both of us , me and uncle John , took care of Jay while she was pregnant . Thats how me and uncle John got really close . So it hurt when i found out he died .

So coming back to the present , ive been living with my auntie Jay and my cousins for about 4 years . There are on my dads sode of the family so of course there black , which made me change a little .

Jay noticed how i came crying everyday from school since 11 and decided to put my in a home school . She didnt have to say it twice , i agreed right after she said it . However , everywhere i went , to the park , to the store , or even just walking to my house , i would be making fun of or somone would push me near the streea so i can get ran over .

I barely went outside , i usually just took care of Em while Jay is at work and Nathan is at school . She would start to call me sister which actually always made my day . However , i was still going through deppression and self-harm . Yea i said self-harm . I started cutting my wrist when i was 13 right after John died . I thought everyone who was close to me would die ,i still do somtimes. But i took away my suicidal thought , for my family .

I just hope everything will be okay by now


	2. Complications

Chapter 2 : Complications

**Yay second chapter! Anyways this chapter is just gonna be how she is doing ...**

**Hope you guys like it . Enjoy! **

_Jazmine_

_Monday 5:00 am _

_**Briiiiiinnnggg! **_

Ugh , stupid alarm always setting off two hours before i actually put it in. I told Jay if i could buy a new one but she says its a waste money to buy a new one since this one worked "so well " .

I didnt wanna argue with her . She was there for me when no one wasnt so i wont let somthing like an alarm clock to set us apart.

I closed my eyes but i couldnt go back to sleep . So i started to go check on the kids .SinceJay goes to work at 4, i usually take Nathan to school and Em to daycare . I just stay at home doing my school work .

I started walking to Nathans room. Its the sane house i lived in so it wasnt much confusion . We made Jay sleep in my , used to be , perents room . Em sleeps in one of the guest rooms which is now hers . I sleep in my regular room . And Nathan got the extra guest room which of course is now his .

Me and Jay designed it for him. The walls were baby blue . Then theres this little toy box John made for him it was carved perfectly . Inside he didnt have enough toys ,mabye like two or three. His bed was in one side next to the wall which was a little carved bed . I opened the door only to find him sleeping with a teddy bear i bought for him when he was five .

I closed the door and decided to for now to do my bed . Once i was done i started taking out my clothes for the day and went to take a shower . I usually used a shampoo for my afro which smelled like strawberries and body wash that smelled like vanilla . When i went out i checked what time was it .

**6:03 am **

Perfect . I put my clothes on which was a tank top that said my favorite band : Bring Me The Horizons and some regular jeans . I straightend my hair a little bit and left it down . My hair is super curly so it just leaves it with natural curls . I put on my earings which were actually some black streachers . And to top it off i put on my black vans . I looked in the mirror and i started to think of how much i changed . I started to put piercings on which i had on my left eyebrow . It was color black and looks like a little daimond . I looked at the clock again and saw it said :

**7:00 am **

Oh shit ! How much time did i spent . I went to Nathans room and saw him already puttting his pance on . I helped him and we went downstairs to make breakfast . I quickly went upstairs to Ems room . I changed her and put her in her chair to eat . Since she is 2 i always fed her baby food she always seems to like it than regular food .

Once we were done we went to Nathans school and dropped him off . Then i went to the daycare . Right when i opened the door i hear ...

" Hi baby girl how you doin !" Said a voice in the infront of the daycare desk .

"Hey jacky ." I said

Jacy was the boss of the daycare . Also one of Jays bestfriend she usually gives us a discount . She black and has about 7 kids with no dad . Thats why i always respect her she knows what Jay and i are going through . Em loves her too she even called her aunt Jacky .

I felt Ems hand escape mine and she ran to Jacky .

" Hi Em how you doin . " she cooed .

"Good."Em said

"Well ill be leaving now , bye Em ." I said

"Bye ." They both said .

I left and i started walking to my house . I reached my house and went to the mailbox . It had so much newspapers and other stuff then i ran into an envelope that said my name . I went inside my house already trying to open it . Inside were packets for my bect class then there was a check saying how much you needed to pay . Ive noticed you needed to pay for intuition . And you had to pay ALOT . A couple of hundred dollars .

I cant just let her pay all this just because of me . I wonder if i stayed in homeschool how much money would she lose ? Would she have enough money to pay the bills ? I guess i should only make one desicion . I should go back to school . I mean it wouldnt be that bad right ? People wouldnt recognize me from the way that i had changed from the inside and out . Guess thats what im going for .

I went to my bedroom and went on there website . I noticed you only had to call pay for the much time i had and fill some papers . Thats not gonna be hard i started to dial the number with my phone .

_" Woodcrest homeschool advisor how may i help you ." _

"Yea i would like to cancel my classes "

_" Name? " _

"Jazmine Maria Dubois "

_"Thank you there will be papers sent and you will also have to send back our packages and books . Was there any problem ? "_

" No its just that i really need to go back to school now thanks for everything by the way "

_" Alrighty then anything else " _

" No that'll be all . Again thanks for everything bye bye . "

_"Have a nice day ." _

_**CLICK .**_

_T_hat wasnt as bad as i thought it would be . Jay would always come outta work at 1 so she would pick up Nathan and Em. So i just had to wait intill she comes . For now i had to think what i was gonna say to her . I REALLY hope she doesnt get mad at this .

**Thats chapter 2 Cx **

**Hope u guys liked it **

**Sorry i know it was sorta boring **

**Oh lord do u think she will see her old friends when she goes to school? **

**Youll have to find out . **

**2 reviews for the next chapter ;)) **

**Peace ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back ! Sorry for the spelling and shit,its cuz my computer is hella slow so it just messes up everything but thanks for the reviews . ENJOY**

_Jazmine _

Once Jay came, we all ate and Nathan went to go play on his WII, while Em went to and Jay were cleaning up the is probably a good time to tell here goes nothing.

"Jay can i ask you somthing." I said

"Sure."She says. She comes to stand next to me, near the kitchen door."What is it baby."

"Uhh...well see i dont want to go to...continue with...homeschool.." I studdered.

"What!? But why i thought u didnt want to go back to school."

"I dont its just that i got tired of being here alone and i really want to meet new people and you know join some type of activities like soccer,basketball...you know stuff like that.I promise you i will do perfectly fine." I half lied.

"Fine then. But if somthing happens to you or if somebody hurts you im not taking second chances for homeschooling."She said while giving me a hug.

"Oh! By the way i called already and there sending papers for you to sign and i already sended back there books so dont worry bout that." I said smiling.

"Damn, thats fast i thought you needed a couple of days ... Well i guess tomorrow we'll step off to Wuncler high." She says.

"Yea me too...I guess ill go start getting a back pack and what not ." I said annoyingly.

Jay laughed and said who is gonna take the kids to school.I said i will,but ill be a little late for school but ...who cares. I went upstaires and got a black Jansport backpack that had a keychain of superman. I know people will think its childish but...fuck it. I love superman.

I put a black notebook that i havent used and my favorite book,Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. In the bottom pocket i put two sharpies,three pencils,broken sharpeners ( just in case .) , and finally my wallet .

I know my first day isnt going to be great but i figured why not see by childhood friends.

Cindy Mcphearson, was my best girlfriend. We did everything together. She started crying when i told her i will be homeschooling. After that day,i never saw her again. I wish i could've seen her, i miss her so much. I do hope seeing her though.

Huey Freeman,was my so call "best friend". Im not pretty sure that he has changed. I never even told him i was leaving. I would never forgive him for ruining my childhood. I mean he never acted like a friend should have been. He hurt me, friends dont do that. Im really hoping not to see him but then again...i really do miss him.

I guess those were the only friends i had. But my only friend now is my blade,aside from my family. I know it sounds stupid to say but i feel like i cant live without it.

I looked where my clock was,in the night stand next to my bed.

**5:00 pm**

I guess ill go to the park for now. I put on my hoodie and converse and went down the stairs. It was quite cloudy and windy today so its pretty cold. I didnt ask Nathan. Knowing him i know he would go with me wherever i go.

"Where you going." He said while running to me. " Can i come with you."

"Yea...Jay we are going to the park." I said heading to the kitchen where she was at.

"No im fine, Nathan take care of Jazz ok ?"

She said half yelling.

"Okay!" He said happily.

I went to him and put on his black hoodie and black shoes. I thought it was cute since we were matching. We headed at the door and went outside. I whole bunch of wind came at me slapping me in the face. Thank god i brought my hoodie. I grabbed Nathans hand and we headed to the park. I just love going to the park because its so quite and peaceful. Which started heading me to the hill me and Huey used to go to. God how i miss it. I dont wanna go back there thinking that he is already there and avoiding conversations we would had. What would he say if he saw me? Jay told me that i have a nice figure but never used it. Though even if i did have a figure, i never want to show it like that. Im no slut to show any parts like that. My thoughts got interupted by a sudden high voice.

"Come and push me Jazz." Nathan said heading to the swings.

I almost forgot we were here. I pushed him a couple of time then he got off and went to the playground. I went to take a seat and just watched him play. We stayed there intill eight and decided to go home. We took a shower and i changed him and tucked him in. I went to my room and got into bed. I started thinking what will happen tomorrow. Papers to sign, seeing the school, getting ready, and getting my books, locker ...etc.

I just really hope its gonna be more than i expect it to be. Then i let myself go into a deep sleep.

**Damn that was alot sorry they havent met yet. I hope you guys like it. It was sorta boring but just giving you whats happening.3 reviews for the next chapi. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Jazmine _

_**Tuesday 10:00**_

I woke up to find my self waking up quite was strange since the alarm clock always makes that stupid noice ...Oh Shit. Nathan needs to go to school. I checked what time was it. Oh no!

I quickly stood up, which gave me one hell of a head rush,and put on my sandals. I ran to the hallway only to be greeted my Jay.

"Hey baby girl." She said while holding a cup of coffie in her hand and a magazine in the other. She was dressed in house clother which was just:plain white t-shirt,jeans,and a messy bun. I loved the way it was just mes-HOLD UP. I went to realization of what she was doing here at home...in a Tuesday.

"Arent you supposed to be at work." I asked as a matter of factly.

"Oh see i told my boss that i needed some time off today. You know we need to start getting the papers signed and go to the highschool. Luckily, i called this morning,once i dropped of Nathan, and we are setting a meeting with the principal after school ends. All i need to do is sign those babies." She says while pointing the LARGE papers in the dining table.

"Damn...want me to help you." I know it sounded stupid to say but thats all i got aside from 'thank you's' which ive been saying alot to her. I know this might be alot of work for her. Since she works in a factory of stacking papers. She is a district attorny just like what my father used to be. Apperantly, it runs in the family. Which i really hope i dont become. Im not pretty sure of what i want to be yet.

"You can help me deliver 'em back." She said while taking a sip of her coffie.

"Oh yea, i kinda set off your alarm so you wouldnt wake up. That thing is a pain in the ass." She said while heading to her room

I went back to my room and took off my sandals. I quickly made my bed and went to take a shower. So today i have to deliver a sort of papers after Jay signs them . Next i have to go with her with a meeting with the principal of Wunclear High. Get my scholl shit,and im ready to go. I wasnt that panic-y to the point that i have to go to school tomorrow. Since i havent gone to one since i was 11, its kinda weird that i have to start making friends again.

I turned the water off, and dried myself. I went to change into a regular outfit: A black tank top, jeans, and converse. I went to go put on my streachers. I took a quick glance to one of my eyebrows. I looked at the little black daimond sitting there i remember when i got this piercing. Damn, that was such a LONG day.

_Flashback _

_**1:00 pm The Woodcrest Mall**_

_Today i find myself in a mall with my auntie Jay in a piercing parlor. The kids were with Jacky,so we had nothing to worry about. There was only one thing that worried me..._

_"Okay. Is this gonna hurt? Cuz if it does i dont think i can do this." I said quite quickly._

_"Calm down. Its just gonna be a little sting but other than that nothing is gonna happen." The lady says while looking at me. I was sitting down in a chair that looks like in one of those parlors to cut your hair. Jay was standing up leaning in a counter next to where i was sitting. And the lady was sitting down next to my chair but hers was a little bit lower. _

_It went really fast. First she cleaned the pierceing then she lightly but it in my skin above my eyebrow. Then she had to twist it. Thats when it started to hurt like a bitch. _

_"Ahh take it out it hurts!" I squealed. _

_"Wait, your gonna have to stay like that so your whole doesnt get infected!" The lady said. _

_Once we were done, she took a quick look at it then smiled and said it didnt look quiter bad for naive crybaby like me. Which i didnt know if i should've taking that as a compliment or an insult. But i thanked her either way. _

_End of flashback _

I straightened my hair only to leave it with messy curls. I went downstatirs to find Jay signing already half of the papers. From all the people i knew Jay had the best handwriting i have ever seen. She has a fancy, sorta like back then kinda style, handwriting.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"Fine. Besides the whole big ass headache i have in the back of my head." She muttered. I felt sorta bad. I knew i had to make it up to her, and i know perfectly how to do it.

"Hey why dont we go to the beauty salon after were finished with all this." I said

"Really?...i thought you hated salons?" She was right i hated it. I didnt like the way it smelled like nail polish and hair spray. But if it makes Jay happy it makes me happy.

"What?! Of course i hate it but we have to go through risks right."i said. She laughed then said why i never liked it and i told her specificly what i didnt like about it while she was signing papers. I was suddendly intrupted by a growling nose. Me and Jay started to laugh.

"There's leftover pasta from last night in the refrigerator." She said while laughing.

I went to it and put it in the microwave. When it was ready i started eating it. I never knew how hungry i was intill now. When i was done i washed my dish and started making conversation with her. It was so easy to talk to her. She is the obly person who i can talk about. Of _mostly _everything she didnt know that i was harming myself which i would never tell her. I cherish her too much for her too be worrying about my stupid, irrogent problems. Thats why i where so much braclets. Even though it kind hurts i need to cover it. Once she was done i waited for her to put her shoes on so we could leave.

Once we headed outside i noticed that it wasnt windy, but it was verry sunny. Wow, from hella windy to sally sunshine. Earth must be on her fuckin period. Jay opened the door for me, since i was carrying 50 packets with my hands. We headed to the Woodcrest Homeschooling Center. It was quite big for a homeschooling center. The floors is so clean and shiny you could hear my shoes squeaking from a mile away. It barley took time all we had to do was deop them off and that was all. While we were heading home, i checked what time was it.

**12:00 pm**

I asked her if we could go pick up Nathan from school and while were there if we can pick up Em too. She parked infront of the school we just had to wait a little while since Tuesdays Nathan always comes out early. Right at 12:30 we went to the gate he was coming out and we heard a familiar bell and children came running out. I soon enough spotted Nathan. You coudnt miss him since he had a small afro thats bigger then his own head. Which was so cute to me and Jay. He came out running holding a black bagpack in one hand and papers with drawings with him in the other. He had the most cutest grin ive every seen.

He hugged me and Jay tightly and said if we can go pick up Em. I just nodded letting him know that we are.

Once me,Jay, and Nathan went inside a daycare i noticed a boy. He couldnt be much older then me. He had short dreads and a black beanie (looking at him from his back). Ive noticed that he has a black shirt a bagpack and he was carrying books in one of his hands. I presumed that he came right after school. He was talking to Jacky. And from the looks of it she doesnt look so happy.

As we were headed to the desk, Jacky noticed us and said hello which made the guy look at us. To be honest, he didnt look quite bad. He looked pretty cute. I saw his beanie which was a picture of bob marley. Soon as i noticed he looked at me up and down then smiled at me in a sort of kind manner i think.

"Hey homies! This is my nephew. Nigga introduse yo self."Jacky said

"Uhh...hi im Micheal Ceaser But you Can call me Ceaser if ya like." He said talking to us, but looking at me straight in the eyes. He had a hamiacan voice. Which i thought was pretty cute. He outstreached his hand.

"Jazmine Dubois. But i guess you can call me Jazz." I asked stuttering a little. I took his hand and shook it i gave him a smil-

WAIT A MINITE! Did he say Micheal Ceaser? Why does that name sound so familiar. Ugh...probably deja vu. He seemed like a nice boy.

I looked at Jay and Jacky and they were having thier own conversation about this one lady, while Nathan played with Em in the little playground they had outside. I noticed how quite it got so i decided to speak.

"So do you go to Wunclear High." I said. My voice sounded uneasy. Why wouldnt i be nervous, i havent talked to somone besides either Jay,Em,Nathan,or Jacky.

"Uhh ..yea .. I havent seen you around there. Do you go there?" He asked smiling.

"No. I went to homeschooling. Today i just cancled my classes. So im going back to school tomorrow." I said. Surprised on how my voice got strong all of a sudden.

"Oh well if you want i can show ya around. Im pretty sure your gonna use my help cuz its pretty big there." He said "And im pretty familiar with the school and teachers."

"Thanks i really appreciate it." I said."but how am i gonna know where your at."

"Since your gonna enter the school,i could meet ya at the entrance. Theres only one way in." He said with strong voice.

"I guess ill meet you there then." I said. Following Jay and the kids going to the car.

"...yea." He said while smiling.

Soon enough i reached them. Once we went inside, everyone was cheering for me.

"Woooo my baby girl is growing up." Jay said while dancing in her seat.

"Sista has a boyfwiend." Em cooed.

"Jazzy has a boyfriend!" Nathan singed

I slapped my hand to my face. I knew if i said anything it will only get worse.

"Okay, okay, i met one guy thats it can we go now please were gonna be late Jay." I said pleading them to stop doin that. As we left i checked what time was it.

**1:30 pm**

Damn we needed to get to school...and fast. We parked right outside the entrance. I noticed that Ceaser wasnt wrong...this school is HUGE. It looks way bigger than the pictures that i had seen. It looked pretty though. The place was clean to. The lockers were every where around the hall way. The sizes of the lockers were probably six feet tall.

We headed to the principals office and got my teachers names and room numbers, some books which,were about nine of them, and my key for my locker which was number J17. I put the books in my locker. Then we went home.

After we had dinner, i decided to go to the park again. Since it was 7:00 i decided not to take Nathan today. I carried my favorite book. As i was walking i heard a sudden footsteps behind me,which sounded like they were walking fast. I looked back and i couldnt belive who i saw. I suddendly felt two pair of arms pulling me into a huge and tight embrace.

"Holy shit ...oh shit Jazzy i missed your ass so much.."she said in the middle of sobs.

"Oh my god Cindy! I thought i was never gonna see my little sister again." I said. I finally noticed that i was crying too. Not just tears but neagra falls up in this bitch.

We stayed like that for a long time. Then we walked around the park talking about how we were doing, and why i didnt go to school. She noticed the pierings i had on, and of course she had to ask me about it. Once i told her i was gonna go to Wunclear High, she started jumping around and told me she couldnt wait till tomorrow. Then we started leaving when it started to get around 11. We started walking together to our house.

"So Jazzy...how did you get such a nice ass figure. I mean look at chu! You can be the next Halle fuckin Berry!" She asked while laughing a little.

"I dont know!" I said while laughing."Puberty i guess."

"Watever princess."she says smiling. Then her face turns sad again. She hugged me again." I really missed your ass Jazz."

I hugged her back." Me too Cin."

We walked intill we reached a sudden street thag we had to seprate. We exchanged phone number and we gave each other a quick hug and left.

As i went home i noticed the lights were off. Yep there asleep. So i silently went inside and changed into my PJ's. I was about to go to bed but heard my pants ring. My phone. I grabbed it and read a sudden message.

_"Cant wait till tomorrow jazz. You gon be getting alot of attention from niggas so dress nice ;)) gn babes xD." -C-murph_

I chuckled. What am i gonna do with this girl.

_"Gee thanks for the oh so kind advice Cx. _

_Dont worry, ill try my best. Gn ;* -Jazzy _

I put my phone away and set my alarm. I just tomorrow goes great. As long as i can have Cindy and Ceaser as friends thats all i need.

**...**

**Kay fourth chapi done, sorry it took so long been kinda busy. Anyways uhh 4 reviews for the next chapi ;)) **

**Is Jazmine gonna see Huey? **

**Is she gonna forgive him for replacing him? **

**Whats gonna be Hueys reaction when he notices Jazz knows Ceaser? **

**Find out next time on ... THE TWILIGHT ZONE xDD jk i love yall peace ;****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay next chapi! So today Jazmine's gonna go to school and like ...serious shit happens. She meets a couple of new friends...and her past friends. Anyways, WHY DO PEOPLE THINK IM MAKING REVIEWS. I dont know how to prove it to you guys that im not...im swear im not -.-. **

**Thanks for the reviews. Im glad people liked it. Okay back to the story now. Enjoy! **

**...**

_**Jazmine **_

I woke up to the sound of that...alarm. Seriously,It sounds like a cats dieing in there. I started to sit up,in my bed, and decided to think for awhile. Since it was still 5 in the morning.

In the side of my bed was a my closet that had mirrors as doors. Woah,I look like shit. My hair wasnt in a puffy ponytail it was all over the place,and my face looks horrible. I wonder hoe I look when i sleep...I dont even wanna think about it.

I stood up and started going to the bathroom. I took a shower then i went to go change. I already had my clothes i was gonna wear. I had a black cardigan,some black tight shorts,some that you wear for yoga,and some black Timberlands. It was sorta windy but the wind was sorta hot. So once I put my clothes on,I started putting my accessories on. Which was the usual, streatchers, my heart neckalce that said "My one and only" written in cursive. I never knew who gave me this,I just sorta found it one day. Since my cardigan was long sleved i didnt need to use my braclets today.

I grabed my bagpack and started heading to Nathans room. He was sound asleep. I never like waking him up. He looks like he's always having a good dream. I went over to his side of the bed and started to wake him up. Once he was awake,I dressed him,then went with him to brush his teeth. After, we went downstairs to have breakfast. I quickly mad a run for it,up the stairs to get Em. Once i woke her up,i dressed her and put her in her chair to eat.

Me and Nathan always eat cereal in the morning,while Em eats her baby food. It was a short table that was connected to the kitchen wall. It was me on one side,with the kids on the other. Suddendly,Nathan stopped feeding Em and looked at me.

"I dont like you going back to school,Jazz." He said with the saddest face i had ever seen.

"I have to go. Why dont you want me to go back to school?" I asked in a childish voice.

"Cuz im scared there gonna hurt you. People are really mean somtimes." He said.

I realized he was right. Some people are gonna make fun of me. Probably that i look like some goth drop out. But if somone comes at me,I will defend myself. I still might be that naive little girl but i can defend my self. I started to the end that conversation.

"I'll take care of myself, so dont worry bout me." I said with a smile. He just nodded in my response. We went on the bus to his school then later I walked with Em to the daycare. It wasnt that far from the daycare so I decided to walk. It was so quite the only noise you would hear would be my footsteps and my keys in my pocket.

Once I went to school grounds I startes to get nerves. What are people gonna think of me? Are people gonna like me? Am I going to find Cindy?

Then I saw a dark figure running to me. Then I remembered somone had to wait for me.

"Hey stranger." He said in an exited voice.

"Hi Cesar." Wow I sounded bad.

We started talking about how school was. Me with all the queshtions, while he had all the answers.

"The lunch room is not as big so its kinda crowded in there. So if you want you can sit with me and my friends." He said

"How would I find you?" I said as a matter of factly.

"The entrance. Like i said before,there's only one way in." He said quite sure about it.

Today he was wearing a black beanie with a black simple white shirt and brown shorts. He had nike socks which he put all the way up,about in his knee's. And to top it off he had black,white,and red jordans. He had a black jansport bagpack just like me. And he had a bracelet that said "BFF". Which i figured he might have a friend that was a girl.

"Uhh...nice braclet." I said

"Oh thanks its my sisters. I kinda made it for her birthday." He said shyly.

We headed for the principals office which was in the middle of the buildings. You couldnt miss it. At the top it read in deep letter:

**MAIN OFFICE**

I went inside and got my papers and books which were heavy and had fo carry some in my hand. I checked which was my homeroom. Ahh fuck, i had to use the stairs for my books.

"Who do you have?" He said curiosly.

"Ugh this guy named ." I said boringly

"Oh shit i have him! Yay first class with a new hot friend." He said happily.

I looked at him and started he joined in and helped me with my books. We walked to class together just making jokes and knowing more about each other. Once we went inside I saw a whole bunch of faces staring at me. There were guys looking at me up and down and punching there friends to look. The girls looked at me in a nasty way. Others were just staring or looking at there work. The teacher didnt look mean. He actually looked young.

"Ahhh you must be Jazmine. Please pick a seat." He said to me as I took my books from Ceaser. looked at Ceaser quite dissapionted." And where were you."

"Helping her out. In case you havent noticed,she's new and doesnt know anything bout the school." He said while sitting next to me.

The classes went by really slow. My bagpack was killing me. Since it was lunch I started looking for Cindy or Ceaser. In wasnt quite hungry,so i went to go sit down. There was a table that nobody was sitting at and I went to sit there. I took out my favorite book and begin to read.

"JAZZY!" I heard a quite loud annoying voice behind me.

"Hey Cindy." I said happily since she was here.

"Why is ya sittin alone...Come I want you to meet my homies." She said pulling me out . I grabbed my stuff and followed her. We went outside,and I took noticed at how beautiful it was. There was trees everywhere and benches..it looked like a park without a playground. We went to a small bench were there was about a couple of people talking and laughing.

"Guys i want you to meet someone!" She said quite loudly,while pulling my hand.

Everyone turned to look at me. There were silent for a moment. Then a boy with spiky hair came up to me with his hand out.

"Im Hiro. And you are..." He said woth his hand still out.

"Jazmine. But you can call me Jazzy." I said while shaking his hand. Then a boy with braids came up to me. He sorta looked familiar.

"Ohhh who dis little sexy ass." He said while walking around me in circles.

"Uhh...Jazmine." I said quite nervous about his actions. He looked up at me and came so close to my face I had to back up.

"Wait...you mean Jazmine. As in Jazmine Dubios?" He said with wide eyes.

"Uhhh ...yea. How do you know my name?"I said stuttering a bit.

"Ohhh shit i gotta tell...nevamind. You dont member me?" He said with a smile.

"Do you think i remember you." I said.

"Im Riley. Member Riley Freeman." He said.

Wait a minute. He is Huey's brother. Riley aka Young Reezy. Oh my god,he is so big. Damn,if he is here then maybe Huey's here too. Oh no.

"Oh yea your ...your Huey's younger brother right." I said a little bit scared.

"Yea yea. Damn Jazzy puberty has been good to you!" He said still looking at me.

"Yea i was gonna show you to him lata but i guess he had to come." Cindy said with in apologetic look.

"Its fine. Nice seeing you again though." I said smiling at him.

Me and Cindy passed him and went through a girl. She looked really pretty. She had her hair straight and she was really skinny. Even though she was black.

"Ayy Amy come I want chu to meet somone." Damn she really likes yelling doesnt she.

"Hi im Amy Jones its really nice to meet chu." She had a ghetto voice why am i not surprised.

"Im Jazmine but you can call me Jazzy." I said with a grin. We talked some more and turns out we had alot in common. I started to more and more like her. Theyvstarted to get hungry and left to go to the cafeteria. While i waited outside.

"Hey Jazzy!" A voice said behind me.

"Hi Cesar." I said smiling at him.

"Why are you all alone. I told you to meet me at the entrance. I was looking for you everywhere." He said while gasping for air.

"Im sorry. I saw some girls that i knew before and was hanging out with them. Now im just waiting intill they get there food." I said.

At the time i finished saying that,the girls cane carrying chips in there hands. Ceaser looked at the girls and greeted them. Well they seem to know each other.

"I see you noticed my home boy Ceez." Said Cindy while hugging him.

"Yea i barely net him in the daycare." I said happily as i took noticed that we can all be good friends.

"Well if you ladies dont mind im gonna steal her for a minute." He said while looking at them.

"Whatevs. But if you hurt her Ceez...shit you dont even wanna know." She said while grabbing his shirt.

"Aight aight. Damn." He said annoyed.

I waved them goodbye,while i was following Ceasar. We were talking about how I knew them and how he knows them. He said since i saw Cindy's friends I should see his so i just agreed to it. As i was walking with him he said he will go call them since they were kind of busy. Since I was alone,i pulled out my book. I soon heard footsteps,but didnt look up.

"Okay Jazzy this is my main nigga ...Huey Freeman." He said while pulling somone.

Oh no he didnt say...nah he didnt just say...oh shit. I looked up and saw him. He looked shocked with wide eyes and all. He had his afro still quite big as i remembered. He was the same hieght as Ceaser,which was pretty tall. He still had his same scowl. I looked at his eyes for a moment then i realized who Ceaser was...That asswhole.

"You asswhole!" I said staring at Ceaser. He just looked at me with wide eyes. He had a shocked look in his face. I turned my heel and left. I was angry why the hell would i be friends with them. I heard Ceaser calling my name. But i ignored it i just kept walking. I never want to see either one of them...ever again.

**...**

**A/N: ahhhhh shyt that did not just happen. Im sorry it was so long ;333. So Jazmine is mad at Ceasar and Huey...still. Would she forgive him? Would she be mad at cindy? Is huey gonna find a way to make Jazmine forgive him? Ahh the suspence... 3 reviews for the next chapi. Love u all . Peace ;*****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the people that liked it. Im sooo glad that u guys liked it cuz its my first story. So Jazmine met Huey...she was pissed. But u know things will work out...or is it? ;o let find out ;/...ENJOY. **

**... **

_**Huey**_

Damn...I hate school. All they do is teach us there way of teaching it. Even though you learn better by yourself. I already know what there talking about so it didnt quite worry me. As i walked to the lunch area where i usually sit,I heard somone talking about a new girl...i wouldnt be surprised since people came in and out all the time. I never liked hanging out with alot of people but ...Ceaser's my best friend. And Ceaser has alot of friends. It's not that i dont like hanging out with them its just that...i like hanging out by myself. And plus Ceaser is fun to be with...just like Jaz-Stop it Huey you cant think of her! I would be lieing if I said i didnt miss her.

I usually,when i think of somthing,somehow it goes straight to her. To her puffy hair, which i call it an affro even though she hates when i do that. To her green beautiful eyes. They always sparkled when she'd see me. Which i would admire everyday,but i would never say of course. But damn when i heard she left,i kinda started breaking. I would also be lieing if i said i had a little tiny crush on her. I already knew she liked me all i needed to do was tell her. However,with things going on i didnt think i could do it. My thoughts got interupted when i bumped into somone.

"Oh hi Huey,thanks for dropping all my shit." Of course it was the one and only Micheal Ceaser.

"Your welcome." I said with my normal scowl.

"Oh dude guess what happened when i went to the daycare to pick my little sisa." He said happily. I looked at him with a confused look. So thats when he started talking again.

"I saw this one hot girl. She had like wavy hair,brownish skin,green eyes..."He said still babbling about how hot she was. While i stopped when he said she had green eyes. Could that be...nah it couldnt. "And she had a sexy piercing in her eyebrow and had streachters nigga!" Nope that wasnt her. I was kinda sad that it wasnt her but its watevs i guess.

"You gotta meet her." He said surely. I looked at him with an 'are you serious' face. While he gave me a pleading look.

I sighed."Fine...but im not intersted in anything but being her friend." I said looking away as we continued to walk.

"Yay let me go found her.." He said while walking away.

I didnt wanna be with anyone. Im not as desperate as Ceaser thinks i am. I dont need to be in any realationship. Exept for Jaz-fuck here we go again. Damn i do need somone. Its just that she was so...perfect. What the fuck is going on with me.

I started heading towards my so call "friends". I guess i should call them that for now. We started talking,some were even talking about the new girl. Suddendly,i heard somone running and gasping for air. I turned and it was the one and only Ceaser.

"...Hot girl...wanna...meet chu...now..." He says while gasping for air. I just nodded and begin walking with him while he pulled my black shirt. I took notice of a girl about my grade. She was reading a we might have some things in common. As we walked closer i took notice of a few things,her book was Shakespear,she had wavy hair tied up in a pony tail and had two strans of hair falling from the sides of her face,her green eyes that were focused on her book,her piercing in her eyebrow,her black streachers,her face was in a frown,she also has a necklace but i couldnt see what it said since it was covered in her cardigan. Damn she is hot. Woah where did that come from.

"Okay Jazzy this is my main nigga...Huey Freeman." He said while pulling me. When he finshed his sentence,she closed her book and looked at us. Woah she is beautif-stop it Huey. From her face expression she wasnt happy to see me. Wait a minute did he just say Jazzy...no this cant be...

"You asswhole!" She said turning to Ceaser. Then she turned around and left. I looked at her necklace which flew out and went to the ground i kept looking at it and picked it up while Ceaser was walking away yelling at her to come back. I read what it said...

"My one and only." I said with wide eyes. It was her. I...i gave her this necklace. She changed so much. She looks so beautiful. My heart started pounding. Why is she mad at Ceaser and me. I got a little panicky. I took notice that Ceaser was yelling my name.

"Huey...what the fuck just happened." He said curiosly. He wasnt looking at me thought,he was looking at the hallways where she left.

"She was fine intill she met..." He turned to look at me.

"Ceez thats the girl i was talking about." I said with shaking voice still looking at her necklace.

"Hold up.. The Jazmine. As in the Jazmine who used to be your bestfriend. Jazmine the one with big ass afro's in her hair." He said with shocked eyes.

"...yea..." I said looking at him.

"Dude why is she mad at me fo." He said while looking at the hallway she left in.

"Cuz Ceez think about it...i was her best friend...and now im your best friend...she thinks i replaced her." I said my voice sounding like i never heard before.

"But didnt you used to-"

"Like her? Yea..."

"Oh my shitness ...are you-"

"No."

"Huey, you are-"

"No im not-"

"In love-"

"Nope Cee-"

"With Jazmine."he said looking at me.

I didnt answer him back i just stared at him. Was i in love with her? No i couldnt. But im really happy to see her again. He took notice and started walking again. I walked with him,puting the necklace in my pocket.

"Fine..there's no problem in being in denial for right now." He muttered thinkin i didnt hear him. I just decided to change the subject. I just...had to think bout it. Yea thats what ill have to do.

**...**

**A/N:Yay two chapters in one day! Okay so that Huey's percpective. In this story imma make him like all lovey dovey and shit. Yea this one is short but yea. **

**Is huey gonna see her cuts?**

**Is huey in love with her? **

**Is he gonna go visit her?**

**Well let yall still in suspence ;)) **

**Love u guys. Also three reviews for the next chapi byee...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Oh lord thanks for the reviews! I feel special nowCx..okay so yea Jazmine is mad at them blah blah blah. But is she going to forgive them. You know she couldnt stay mad at Cindy ;)). I mean there girlfriends. Okay back to the story. Hope you like it. Enjoy! **

**...**

_**Jazmine**_

Why didnt I knew this from the begining. Now I have to deal with Ceaser in classes. He was calling me in mathclass the whole time trying to get my attention. He throwed me spit balls,went to my desk,or he would throw me pencils. But I didnt wanna talk to anyone of them. I knew Cindy was involved but I couldnt be mad at her cuz she didnt even knew about what was going on. As i was walking home,I heard a name calling me. I knew it wasnt Ceaser,his was lighter than the one im hearing. It couldnt be Hiro,he had a diiferent swing to his voice,and the one im hearing was deep and rough.**(thats what she said xD) **

I didnt turn around,but I never stopped listening to it. It kept screaming 'please listen to me' to 'Jazmine please turn around'. I soon remembered that voice. _Huey. _I didnt want to talk to him. I wasnt just mad that he replaced me,but because he never visited me when I most needed him. I begin to walk faster,holding my things quite tighter. Its surely gonna make marks when i get home. Fuck! I forgot he lives right in front of me. Well since its about three i guess Jay will be there but im just gonna tell her if its a guy with a huge ass afro,to just not answer the door.

"JAZMINE!" He said annoyingly.

I turned,but didnt see him. I had my eyes close in fustration."What the fuck do you want. Cant you just leave me alone. I dont want nothing to do with you." I said between my teeth.

"Dont be mad at Ceaser. He didnt do anything. It was all me." He said calmly.

I didnt want to face him right now so I turned around and opened my eyes and kept walking home. Well I wasnt walking. I was sorta running. I knew he was following me. I could basicly feel him staring at me.

So I ran home,quickly trying to take my keys out. As I was in the doorstep,Nathan opened the door. I went inside and shut the door loudly and quickly. Nathan started queshtioning me but I just put my finger in my lip as in "Shut up". I went to look at the window next to the door and i saw him he was knocking on the door.

"I call not opening the door!" I said loud enough for Jay to hear.

I heard Jay coming to the door and I ran to my room. My room has a window where you can only see the Freeman household. As I heard Jay opened the door,I went to my door and put my ear into it.

"Hi Huey. How are you doing. Your so grown now. Havent seen you in a while." Jay said happily.

_HOLD UP. _Jay knows Huey. What the fuck is going on here.

"Uhh.. Yea you too. I came to invite your family for a dinner party with us. Its just going to be us so dont dress that nice." He said sounding sorta like a joking manner.

"Huey...I dont think she wants to see you right now." She said speaking more quitely.

"I know I just dont want her to be. Thats why im inviting you guys. Ive heard what happened and I had no idea. I just wanna make it up to her. Im glad she has you and all but I just...really wanna see her smile at me again. Trust me I saw her but not the way I wanted it to. I just wanna..." He sighs. It was quite for a moment.

"I understand. I'll do the best i can to get her to come. Thanks for being honest. She kinda needs somone like you in her life. After all that she has been through,and the way she took it...she needs a little protection. Can I count on you to do that?" She said again in a quite voice.

"Yea. I guess ill be going now. Can you tell her somthing for me?" He said in a pleading voice. Since I didnt hear anything I guess she nodded.

"Just tell her im really sorry and that I ...really miss her." He said quietly.

Jay laughed." Damn. It seems like you really like her. I'll say some of it but your gonna do the rest okay?"

"Okay. Thanks and please come." He said. His voice was fading i knew he was out the door by then. I heard Jay coming from the stairs. I ran to the bed and opened my math book and started reading.

She opened the door and she looked at me and started laughing. "So how much did you hear." She said while laughing a little bit.

"What you mean?" I said.

"I mean you were listning to me talking to him. And if thats not what you were doing,why is your book backwards." She said while getting close to me and flipping my book the right way.

"Fine... Just the begging to end." I said bluntly.

"Mhm you cant hide anything from me." She said jokingly. I think.

"So tell me...how do you know that asswhole." I said like if nothing mattered to me.

"Well first of all,language young lady. There aint no speaking like that in this house. Second,right after your father died,he said that his Jazmine was upset with a boy infront of them and to not let them in the house. So i was like ahhh hell naw who is messin with my neice. So I went and turns out Huey was the only one there. So i begin talking to him on what he did to you. And he just said 'i think she is mad at me cuz she thinks i replaced her." She said. After i havent said anything she begin to speak again.

"You know he never knew that your perents died. He always wanted to come here since you werent at school but i decided to take Tom's advice. He didnt look like the right guy for you. Intill i started you know talking to him more. Thats when he stopped coming. He felt a little disapointed in himself. And you heard him he really likes you,Jazz. Just give him a chance to explain himself." She said while holding my hands.

"Fine...but i dont know what to wear." I said smiling a little bit.

"Just go like that it isnt gonna be that fancy." She said quite surely."But i gotta take Nathan a shower. He has been playing outside for the longest and he smells like shit." She said while laughing. I laughed with her.

"Hey! Language young lady." I yelled at her. She just laughed and left my room. After i did all of my homework,which was a pain in the ass,i decided to fix my hair a bit. Once i was done i went to go find the kids and Jay,which were in the couches near the door. When they looked at me, they started to get up and head out the door.

"Be on your best behavior.." Jay says to Nathan." And you too." She says looking at me. I just cracked a smile.

I started getting a little nervous about this i dont know why but i do. As we were on the doorstep,we heard somone yelling to get the door. Suddendly the door opened,and we found Riley standing there irratated. He looked confused to everyone but me. Then he let us come in. He looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Hey baby how you doin." He said coming closer to me. He stopped snd groaned as if he was hurt. He hold his leg and started cursing.

"Dont touch her." Said Nathan. I just laughed and picked him up and headed to the where the dining table was at. There was food everywhere. It all looked so fancy. It looked like a fancy buffet. There was anything rich people would have. Then an old man came up to use and started greeting us. Wait this is . There grandad. Oh right there perents.

"Hey cutie pies." He says. While hugging me and Jay.

"Woah,Jazmine you sure have grown." He says while hugging me.

"Thanks ." I said. He just smiled at me and told us to take our seats. Riley was next to ,while Jay and Nathan sat infront of them. I was in one corner feeding Em in my lap. She wore a shirt that i bout for her saying 'My Momma is Hotter than Yours' that was black and white. She also wore a blue jeans and some black converse. Her black hair was in a little braid with a white bow. We didnt start eating exept for her and Riley,beacuse somone wasnt there. We waited intill Huey came. I wonder whats taking him forever.

Jay and started talking intill Huey came with more food and put them in the table. Woah he knows how to cook? That just makes him hotter than he usuall-Wait what am i saying. He started taking a seat in front of me and pulled a plate thats when we all started eating.

"Huey..i didnt know you could cook." I know what Jay was trying to do. She was trying to make him look admiring. I just kept feeding Em from my plate.

"Uhh i started having cooking classes when i begin high school." He said talking to Jay,but making quick glances on me.

"How long were you there." Jay asked. Looking at me then him.

"2 months." He said taking a bite of his food.

"2 months!" Me and Jay said at the same time. I looked around the table and everyone was looking at me. I just frowned and went back to feeding Em. Since he was infront of me,i saw smirk at me me then looked back at Jay.

"Yea...i learn quick." He said bluntly.

Everyone begin having there own conversation. Exept for me and Huey. was talking to Jay,Nathan and Riley were talking,and i was simply just feeding myself and Em. I saw Huey took glances at me when he thinks im not looking. He looks so cute when he is shy. Wait what? Please Jazmine dont tell me your falling. No you cant be...its just a simple crush.

When we were all done,Huey stood up and started picking up our plates. He stopped when he got mine and i looked up and are eyes locked together. His eyes looked soft. He gave me a quick smile and went passes me.

Since Jay and were having such a good conversation,they went to the couch and talked some more. While Nathan played with Riley in his playstation 5. I was the last one to leave the table since Em started going to sleep in my arms. I leaned on the wall where i had clear view of Riley and Nathan playing and Jay talking to in the couch.

"You wanna walk through of the house it kinda changed since you were gone." Huey said standing next to me. I looked at him and then i looked at Jay,that looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked back at him.

"Okay." I said walking with him with Em in my hands. I kinda feel sorta better when she is sleeping on me.

We went upstairs,which looked the same to me. We headed up the stairs to two huge doors. "This is grandads room,i know you never came here so i figured why not show you..." He said while opening the doors. It was a large room,with a large T.V and a craved bed that was king size. The room even had his own bathroom.

I looked around then after that we went to a door that says'Reezy's Crib'."Since Riley begged grandad to have his own room,he later decided it to be okay."he said while opening thag door. I later regretted getting to his door. Inside it smelled like armpits and sweat put together,and he had such a messy room i couldnt even spot the bed.

Then after that we went to,what i had remembered,the old ghest room."And this is my room.." He said while opening the door. It looked better then i had expected. He had posters of Huey P. Newton. He had a queen bed. He had a mirror in one side of the room. He had a laptop charging next to his bed. But what caught my attention was his bookshelf. He had everybook labeled in authors names. From A to Z's. I took a closer look and looked at the S's. He had a Collection of all of Shakespears poems. It was amazing. I stared at them not noticing how much time i had spended.

"You...like Shakespear...right?" He asked getting closer to me.

"Yea...i actually love Shakespear." I turned to look at him."How did you get all these books. They must have cost you a fortune."

"I know a guy." He said with a sneaky smile. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking towards me.

"If you want you can have em. I already read them all. I dont really need them anymore. Plus i need more space for more books." He said looking at the books. I looked at him with wide eyes. He did not just say that.

"...what." I asked dumbfolded. He chuckled and bend down and got all the books of Shakespear. "Here,have them. You look like a bigger fan than me." I didnt know what to say i just looked at him with wide eyes and shocked.

"What...no i cant...i cant take these."

"Take them...please?" He said with a pleading voice. I put Em in one of my arms with her head on my shoulder still fast asleep. I grabbed the books with my other hand. I looked at him.

"Thank you sooo much you have no idea..." I said with a kind voice. I looked at him and gave him a kind smile. He smiled back. Woah ive never made him smile before.

"Your welcome.." He said softly. I heard Jay calling me that were leaving. We went downstairs and talking about how he got all his books. Jay looked at us then then books in my hand,and she grinned. When i was right infront of her she took Em from me and gave Huey a goodbye kiss on the cheek and a thank you. She began thanking grabdad and cracking little jokes while i was still infront of Huey.

"Thanks for inviting us for dinner. I really apprecitiate it." I said smiling at him. He gave me a small small.

"Your welcome again." He said. While we were leaving i heard somone call my name. I looked back and saw Huey running to me.

"Uhh i was wondering if you wanted to go somwhere with me this Friday if its okay with you and Jay." He said looking at me.

I looked at Jay and she smilied at me and nodded. Nathan came up to me and put his hands in the air so i can carry him and i did. He put his head on his head on my shoulder.

"I guess it wouldnt be that bad...okay." I said grining at him. He looked relived. Then we said are goodbye's and left. We went inside and Jay said goodnight and went to put Em to bed. I was gonna put Nathan down but noticed he was asleep. I changed him and put him into bed and kissed him real quick in his forehead. I went to my room and changed into only a white t-shirt that used to be my dads and slept in my underwear. I put my hair in a bun and went to bed. I couldnt stop thinking about him.

I just had to admit today wasnt bad at all.

**... **

**A/N:So i guess Jazmine forgave him.**

**Yea though i hope u guys liked it. Im sorry if there was any miss spelling. Anyways next chapi will be kinda surprising with a little twist ;)). Huh i wonder where he will be going with her in friday Cx...**

**Bye love u guys. Btw 3 reveiws for the next chapi...;*****


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love yall so much. I could never do this without chu guys. I feel kinda corny but yea. Anyways,Jazmine and Huey;)). So Huey is gonna take her out Friday. Okay imma let u read now ;33. Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Jazmine**_

_**Friday 6:00 am **_

I woke up kinda good today. I didnt have that alarm clock anymore. THANK GOD! It was annoying the living shit outta me. Well I got a new clock though. Thanks to...Huey Freeman. Turns out Jay was talking to the other day, telling him how my alarm clock was sounding and all so i guess told Huey.

For the past few days, me, Huey, Ceaser, and Cindy were hanging out more often. Me and Cindy went out to places such as, the mall, the park, even at my house. All we would talk about was guys and more guys. As much as I wanted to change the subject, I couldnt because she looked so happy when she started talking. Ceaser would join us too. It always doubled the fun with him since he was always the 'funny one' of the group.

As to me and Huey, we started becoming good friends. I knew that I couldnt be mad at him for somthing that he didnt know. We had a lot of things in common. To my surprise, he would somtimes crack a smile or chuckle. The first time i experianced it, i swear at that moment i was gonna have a heart attack.

Today was the day Huey told me he wanted to take me somewhere. I asked him a couple times on where were going but all he would say would be 'Just dress nice and dont worry bout it' or he would say ' Its a surprise'. I grew quite inpatient over this... Which I think he was expecting. That sneaky bastard.

I stood up and started walking to the bathroom to my normal morning routine: shower, change, eat. Jay got a raise in her job and started leaving the house at 7, which she had the chance to drop Nathan in school and Em in daycare. Which of course, saved me alot of time in getting ready and going to school.

I barely made it to the hallway intill I heard somone talking downstairs. I also went downstairs cause I was a little thirsty. I wonder if Jay is talking on the phone in speaker mode. Nah that aint like her. I walked down the stairs carfully and quitely. To my surprise I saw Jay talking, but she wasnt talking on the phone. I walked to her rubbing the sleep outta my eyes.

"Hey." I said standing next to her. I knew I forgot somthing but didnt knew what. She looked at me with wide eyes and scanned me up and down. Then she looked in front of her. I followed her gaze and met with a shocked face and wide marron eyes staring at me. _Huey. _He was doing the same thing Jay was doing looking at me up and down. I looked at myself and remembered...I still had my t-shirt and underwear showing.

"OH SHIT!" I said hiding behind Jay. I was trying to cover my body and my blush at the same time. I looked over her shoulder to see Huey chuckling and covering his eyes with his hand.

"Jesus. Did ya seriously forget what you was wearing." She said while laughing. "He came early to help me out with some stuff and when he is done he can take you to school, right Huey?" She says. Ignoring the fact what I was wearing. Huey just nodded with his hand still over his eyes. I took notice that he had a tint of red in his cheeks...AWWWW.

"Okay I should be getting ready now..."

I said with a raspy voice.

Once I was done doing my usuals, I looked in the mirror one last time. I had leggings that had white skulls all over the place, a black crop top, and my regular black cardiagn and timberlands. I strightened my hair so it got serious wavy and put it into a messy ponytail. I would've puttin my necklace but I lost it so I just put a small chain that John gave me right before he died. I felt kinda bad that I lost that necklace. Even though I never knew who gave it to me, I had quite a bond with it.

I grabbed my bagpack and headed to the living where I walked across Huey sitting down on the couch scrolling through his phone. He is wearing a black t-shirt with black pants and black timberlands, just like mine.

"Okay I guess we should be leaving now..." I said walking to him. He turned off his phone and turned to look at me. Locking his eyes on me.

"Hellloooo...earth to Huey. Were gonna be late." He looked away from his gaze and followed me outside. In front of the house was the most prettiest car ive seen. It was a black challenger. We walked to it and he opened the passenger door for me. I was still in daze of his car. How did he get this? Ive never seen him ride it before.

"...wow." I said still in daze in it. "How did you ever get this? I had never seen you ride it before." I said looking at him. He just smirked and turned on the car. As we were headed to the school we talked about how he got the car. Turns out, he got it in his birthday which was a gift from his Aunt Cookie in Chicago. He said he usually rides it when he is too lazy to walk from school..which caught me by surprise.

"WHAT?! Huey Freeman lazy? Impossible." I said while laughing. He looked at me and started to chuckle.

Once we were on the school parking lot, we started to get out. I was a little slower since I had to get my bagpack from the backseat and my shakespear book in my hands. Suddendly, I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Huey standing outisde with one hand outstreatched so I can take it.

We started walking to the entrance of the school and saw some girls eyeing me. I looked at them with confusion in my eyes. I ignored there gossiping and walked with him to the yard. In school, we always have to wait intill 8 for the bell to ring and we can go to homeroom. Since it was only 7:30 we decided to go to the yard. Again, more stares. What the fuck are they starin at. We headed to our usual spot in a small bench under a flower tree. We started talking about logical topics. Intill a high voice came at us.

"Well look at yall lookin all cute holding hands. See I knew you guys were gonna come at it anytime soon." It was my verry best friend...Cindy Mcphearson.

Wait a minute...did she say holding hands?! Me and Huey looked at each other then at our enterwhined hands. We quickly let go, blushing. Damn from all this time i didnt notice our hands holding. I must be in reallllyyy deep...what what did i just say?

"Sorry...I umm never...knew that...untill now..." The bell rung and we had to leave."..ill be leaving now.." He said stuttering.

Probably that why so many girls were eyeing me. It kinda felt...good holding hands with him. It was so comforting I thought it wasnt there.

The classes went by fast, the only thing on my mind was where Huey was taking me. In lunch, I had detention for CORRECTING a teacher. Which I didnt get at all. So I didnt see neither of my friends. Ceaser was absent today but, I didnt get that details so I think its personal, and refused to ask.

I looked at the clock in the corner of the room, 2:55. Ugh...five more minutes and the class is over and we go home. I wonder what im gonna wear...I'll just check what I have. Nobody was paying attention to the teacher, which was a sad old man that has been through too much. He didnt even speak loud enough. There were people that were sleeping which was pretty sad. Uhhh I wish Huey was here. We would've been-

**Briiinnnggggg**

Finally! I took my bagpack and headed out. Only to be met by...Huey. I shot him a quick smile. His class was right next to mine, so he didnt have to make a whole trip to just see me. As we started walking, I we started talking about what happened in class. Maybe, I could ask him where were going...

...

_**Huey**_

God, why did she have to do this to me. From her small top I could see her flat stomach where her belly ring was at. Damn can she be any more sexier. I couldnt stop staring at her, i knew other guys did too, which pissed me off a bit. Thats why i kept holding her hand. I was going go let go, but her touch is just so...amazing. If only i could ju-

Woah did that guy just licked his lips on her?! Hells naw I am not letting this happen...

"Uhh Jazmine let me see your hand real fast." I wispered to her. She looked at me confused then gave me her hand. I just held it in my hand for a while. She didnt seem to mind it at all she just kept talking about...I dont even know what she is talking about. The sound of her voice is like angels singing, its like sweet and inocent and at the same time rough and hard.

I looked at the guys who were staring at her and gave them a 'Look at her like that again and i'll cut your balls off' look. We kept walking intill we saw my car. I dropped her off at her house and I told her to be ready at 6. She really has no idea where im taking her. From the looks of it, im guessing she is really impatient about it since she keeps on asking me.

I just really hope she likes it...

...

**A/N: Well sorry it took long been sorta busy. Well guess you guys have to wait till the nect chapi to find out where there going ;)). And I put Huey a jelouse type. I love you guys hope u guys liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay new chapi this one is gonna have a little drama with a twist so get ready. So Huey droppped her off-blah blah...but is he gonna notice her braclets. ;ooo **

**Well your gonna find out todayyy. Im starting off with a little of Huey's Pov. But then it'll go back to Jazmine. Anyways, back to the story. Thanks for the reviews...ENJOY!**

**...**

_Huey_

_Friday 5:30 pm _

Ugh...why am I so damn nervous. Its just Jazmine...scratch that, its Jazmine Dubois. The only girl that drives me nuts by just looking at her. I dont want to say that I...love her, I just really really really like her...alot. I never knew what all these feelings were, intill she came to my life. I would say you know...a crush an all but it felt stronger than that.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a white t-shirt, baggy khaki shorts, my nike socks, and my black and white Jordans. I turned to see what time it was. It was still sorta early so I went downstairs to see whats on T.V. As I went downstairs I spotted my grandad and Riley. Which were in the living room already watching T.V. I headed to sit next to them on the couch. I sat down and tried to look interested on what they were watching. Keeping Up With The Kardashians...what fun.

"Damn, what ya lookin all fancy?" Said an annoying voice next to me. He grew his voice a little deeper but it was still a horrible noice to hear.

"Im going somwhere with somone. Thats as far as im going." I said still looking at the T.V.

"...strap up." He whispers while snickering.

"Shut up, boy. Only cuz im old dont mean i cant hear your stupid ass." He said looking at Riley irratably. He turned to me. "So who's the cutie pie."

"...Jazmine." I sighed. Grandad turned to look at me.

"Ehhh why am i not surprised." Grandad says while looking back at the T.V. I got bored and decided to just go to her house. I'll probably talk to Jay or even Nathan.

I said goodbye and headed out the door, double checking if I had my wallet and keys.

"Wait boy! Hold up." I turned around and saw my grandad.

"I just wanted to say...take care of that girl. I heard what she has been through and by the looks of it she still wears a beautiful smile in her face. She is strong...but she can also be sensative like a flower. Sort of like a rose, she is beautiful and fragil but at the same time she has thoens that can hurt you badly. All im saying is if this...date goes out good then please take care of her. She needs you, Huey and by the looks of it you might also need her too."

Woah that was the deep. "Thanks grandad and I promise I will. I'll be back later." I turned the doorknob and headed out the door. I couldnt take out what grandad said out of my head. _She needs you, Huey and by the looks of it you might also need her too. _What did he mean by that?

...

_Jazmine_

Breath Jazmine. Its just you and Huey...together...alone. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I dont deny that I have feelings for him but damn...I am in deep. I knew I shouldnt be feelings these type of feelings about him but I jusy couldnt ignore it. Everytime I hold his hand, I feel like im on top of the world. Gladly, from these past few days he hasnt noticed that I wear so much braclets. THANK GOD. I couldnt let him know, im afraid of what he might think. Probably that im crazy. I took a glance at the clock.

**6:00 pm **

I was about to get out intill Jay came in.

"Awww you look so adorable." She cooed.

I am wearing a short dress with daisies all over the place, and my black combat boots. I straightened my hair which was of course really wavy and I put my black beanie. As for accessories I put on my regular black stretchers, my chain, and my dozen braclets. I painted my nails black right when I got out from school. I had only a layer of eyeliner.

"Wait let me put mascara on you." She says while heading to my make-up bag and getting it.

"Why im already late and he is waiting downstairs I heard him come in." I said.

"Its just mascara it'll only take a second. Plus that nigga gotta wait a couple of minutes. Gotta make him sweat a little." She says while putting mascara in my eyelashes. Once we were ready we went downstairs and stood behind the wall shyly. What if he doesnt like it?

"Now, Huey, you have to reasits her cuteness." She says while looking at him. She stopped and looked at me, still standing on top of the stairs hiding in the wall biting my nails. "Cmon baby..." She says while putting a hand out for me to grab.

I went downstairs slowly holding her hand looking down. Once we were done, I looked up to see him already looking at me. I was in shock too. He looked...cute. Psshhht when doesnt he?!

"Uhh...Jazz...you...look.." He says stuttering a bit.

"Right back at you. I guess we will be leaving now." I grabbed my phone on that was charging in the kitchen and grabbed ten dollars. Just in case.

"Bye Jay!" I said closing the door. I turned to look at him. He was STILL staring at me. My cheeks felt a little hot so I looked away.

"So where are we going." I said opening the passenger door of his car.

"Thats for me to know and for you to figure out.." He said with a sneaky smile. As we drove I started to notice different streets. I have never been here before...it took quite some time so I bend over to the radio I suddendly came across a good song, Lions,Tigers, and Bears by Jazmine Sullivan. I leaned in the seat and turned to the window. I wonder where's he taking me?

...

_Huey _

Oh no not this song! Not while Jazmine is here. Dressed like that...its just makes me want to grab her and just kiss her. Woah...what the fuck.

_Im not scared of lions and tigers and bears _

_(No im not) _

_But im scared of loving you_

_Im not scared to perform at a sold out affair_

_(Thats right) _

_But im scared of loving you_

I took a quick glance at her, her back was facing me. She was still trying to figure out where were going. She looked so amazed that were going to a street she hasnt gone through before. How her eyes glittered of the street lights, her caramel complection glowed, how her lips would go to a small smile or the way she laughed was just ...magical to me. God I would do anything to see her or at least her hear everyday.

_Am I the only one who think its an impossible task? _

_Why it dont last, is that too much too ask? _

_Why do we love love, when love seems to hate us? _

_Sorry if I sound so so filled with gloom, _

_You say you care and I know you do, _

_But this is from my experience,_

_And my conclusion only makes sense, _

_Just cause I love you and you love me it doesnt mean that were meant to be, _

_I can climb mountins, swim cross the seas but the most frightening thing is you and me..._

I looked at her again and saw that she had a tint of pink in her cheeks. Is she...blushing? She is so cute when she is shy. I just put smirked at her which made her look at me for awhile. I went through a couple traffic jams so I looked right back at her. As soon as I saw her hypnotizing eyes, I couldnt look away. I felt my lip curling a bit from the corners, as we glared at each other.

_Im not scared of lions and tigers and bears_

_(No) _

_But im scared of loving you_

_Im not scared to perform at a sould out affair_

_(Thats right) _

_But im scared of loving you_

_Am i the only one who thinks it an impossible task?_

_Why it dont last? Is that too much to ask? _

_Why do we love love when love seems to hate us_

_Most circumstances I know my fate,_

_But in this love thing I dont get the game, _

_Why does it feel like those who give in _

_They only wind up losing a friend_

_Just cuz I love you and you love me it doesnt mean that we'll ever be_

_Fly cross the ocean sing for the queen but the most frightening thing is you and me_

We didnt break the staring contest for a secound. Her eyes are so beautiful I wish this moment can last fore-

**Beeeeeaapppp**

Oh shit I forgot I was driving. We jumped and I payed more attention to the road. I heard her giggle and checked to see who it was. I love her laugh, its like a hundred angels singing. I just felt so connected to it. I heard her roll up the window.

"SORRY!" She said still laughing. I chuckled a bit. Ugh what am I going to do with her.

A couple minutes past and we were in a parking lot. I parked and we both got out. I took her to a restrant that was high class. I took her hand since she didnt know where to go and also beacuse I couldnt handle it. She blushed a little bit by the sudden action.

We went inside, since I ordered a reservation about a week ago, we got in verry quickly. Really there was a big ass line!

Once we got at our table, I heard her stomach rumble. I chuckled a bit then looked at her. "...oops sorry." I chuckled again.

"I sorta didnt eat when I got home.." She said looking at the menu.

"Why didnt you eat?" I asked looking at her over my menu.

"Well after I came from school I went to the salon with Jay since I kinda owed her. We left outta the hell whole for about an hour long. Then we went to go to the mall to pick a dress. And the rest of the time I just got ready." She said.

I looked at her. "You would've just said you got a long day. You talk so much." I said smiling at her.

"Haha fuck you." She says while laughing and putting her menu down.

"...dont need to ask me twice." I said teasing her. She blushed and looked down at her lap, which made her hair come down to her face.

"Hello i'll be at your service for tonight. I would get your drinks first." A guy asked in a verry fancy suit. The waiter.

"Yea...can I get an ice tea." I said looking up at him. He didnt look older than our age.

"Okay...what about you, beautiful lady?" He says while giving her a smile.

"Umm...i'd like raseberry ice tea pleas." She says giving him the biggest and prettiest smile.

"Woah for a smile like that, I would definatley know what love meant." He said jokenly, while writing it down. Jazmine just blushed and laughed a bit.

This asswhole needs to back the fuck off. It seemed like if he didnt even recognize me there.

"..if ya want I can take your orders now." He says to us but looks straight at Jazmine.

"..can I get the chicken alfredo pasta." She says while looking at the waiter and smiled. He wrote it down and looked me.

"What about you." He said.

"The same..." I said narrowing my eyes at him. He looked at me angrily and then wrote it down. Once he was about to leave, he looked at me devishly and then looked at Jazmine. He held out his hand.

"By the way my names Christopher. But you pretty lady, can call me Chris." He said kissing her hand.

Ohhhh this nigga is gonna get it. One he came here hitting on MY date, then kisses her hand. Awww hells naw..

He left and Jazmine stood up and said she was going to the ladies room. I felt like the third weel. Chris came back with our drinks, he looked at me and chuckled. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I said crossing my arms.

"I cant belive a girl like THAT. Can think your interesting. By the look on the blush on her cheeks I can steal her away from you so easily." He said putting the glasses in the table.

"What you mean a girl like that can think im intersting." I said. I swear imma bout to knock this bastard out.

"I mean like she is fine as fuck. But you my homie seems like all you got is that scowl stuck on your face. Ahe deserves more than that. Plus she seems like a naive innocent girl which I would love to crush one day." He says bending down to my eye level. I stood up and and stood infront of him. He was short, he probably reached my chin.

"First of all, if you even touch her our look at her like that again, I will cut your balls and make you eat them. Second of all, dont think your all tough and can take me cuz you trust me you wont and you cant. Third, ive known this girl for the past 7 and a half years. If you mess with her you mess with ne you got that asswhole." I said not breaking eye contact. He looked pretty scared to me, so I just turned around and sat back down. Once he left, Jazmine came outt the restroom.

"Sorry I took so long, somone was calling me." She said taking a sip of her drink. Once she smiled at me, i felt more at ease and loosened up. We started talking and as soon as we noticed the waiter came with our food. However, it wasnt Chris. It was some old guy.

"Aww where's that one guy. He was so sweet." She asked me.

"Ehh I dont know. He probably knew that I had a date and didnt want to disturbe me." I said. To my surprise she smiled and started laughing.

"What did you say to him." She said while laughing.

"Nothing..." I said. Taking a bite of a chicken.

"Stop lieing I saw you talking to him. I left the restroom and I had to go back inside cuz Nathan was calling me. It looked like you were about to beat his ass." She says while eating her food.

"Well he had to find out somehow that you were My date. " I said bluntly. Wow, I must've sounded jelouse cuz after that she kept on smiling and laughing at me. What is up with you, Huey. When we were done I laid a tip in the table and we headed outside.

Once we went to the car I decided we should go somehere real fast.

"Where are we going?" She said noticing diferent streets. I just turned and smiled at her making sure she caught it.

"Oh no not again..." She says at me.

"I promise your gonna love it." I said looking at the road. Once we reached a sudden destination, we started to get out. It was a huge parking lot and since it was 8 it was sorta dark. I grabbed her hand since she did look a little confused. I pulled her and she stood infront of me.

"Cover your eyes.." I wispered to her in her ear. She looked at me then closed her eyes. I put my hands over her eyes just in case. She turned her head, but her eyes where still covered with my hands.

"I dont trust you." I said chuckling a bit. She laughed at me. We walked for a bit then i stopped her. "Take off your shoes.." I said while turning her and taking off my shoes. She looked at me and she slowly started to turn around a grabbed her shoulders and told her not to turn around. Again I told her to take off her shoes. She did as I told her. Since we are the only one there, I ran to the car and put them on top of the car.

I ran to her, and put my hands on her eyes. She was tiny for my size. She reavhes up to my shoulders. One time she hugged me and she had to be on the tips of her toes. Right when I felt sand in my socks I uncovered her eyes and told her to look.

"oh my god.." She says.

...

**A/N:Yay another chapi done. I really really apreaciate the love yall give me. Thanks sooo much. Okay well next chapter is coming up. Plz review. Whoever guesses which place there at gets a shoutout;))! **

**Alright love u guys peace**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:kay so turns out there was one person that got it ...hueyfreemanrocksmyworld! She answered where it was ;33. Btw i love all your stories. ;o **

**Anyways Huey takes Jazmine somwhere but ...where? Thats for us to know and for yall to find out. Thanks for the reviews. Okay back to the story now...ENJOY! **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Jazmine**_

Oh my goodness! I cant belive he still remembers. When me and Huey were ten we where in the hill and I said to him that if i would go anywhere I would love to go to the here. Its so...pretty, than what I had imagined. There was the blue ocean that was filled with waves coming at us. It was dark out so it looked sorta scary. I think Huey noticed since he grabbed my hand. I didnt know what to say at this moment, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He stumbled a bit since he was caught off gaurd. We started to laugh a little. He grabbed my hand then pulled me into the warm sand. It felt so soothinh so warm...I closed my eyes enjoying this verry comfort.

"Hey. Dont fall asleep on me." He says looking at me with a small, but verry small smile.

I just grinned at him. "You...remembered. How did you remember...that I never..." I stuttered while looking in daze at the ocean. "Can we get in.." I asked him.

"Okay but, while were in there you have to hold my hand. The waves are pretty strong...it'll probably try to take you away from me." He said looking a little worried.

"...like the waiter." I said taking off my socks.

"Haha verry funny." He said sarcasticly. Once I felt the water, I jumped back and looked at him frightened. I've never been to the beach but i've seen what people have been through because of the ocean waves. Which...scared me a bit.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Im right behind you.." He says teo steps behind me. The water was warm like the sand but the water was so much more soothing. I went all they way intill in reached my knees. Which made my dress get wet from the tips. I was going further and further, intill I felt somone push me from behind.

"Oh SHIT! You scared me, you asswhole." I said putting my hand to my heart. He just stared at me and started chuckling.

"Lets go in deeper.." I said pushing his hand. You could see half of the moon in ocean. It looked so huge. I just wanted to touch it...but again Huey told me to stand a little bit more closer to the sand.

Once we cane out dripping wet we decided to just lay down for a bit. We started talking my clothes felt a little dry now. We spended alot of time here basically we stayed her for 3 hours just sitting down talking. My bracelts felt a little itchy since some of them were like leather kind, so I wondered if i took them off...he wouldnt notice right? Well i'll never find out if i try.

"Why do you have so much braclets on?" He says looking a little suspisious.

"Oh well, see its this thing me and Cindy do...yea." I said looking up at him.

"...and whats that." He says raising his eyebrows.

"Umm its this bet...she told me if I didnt eat chile with choclate I have to wear these braclets for about a week." I said. GOOD JOB , JAZMINE! That sounded pretty convincing.

"Why do you have them on if she isnt here. Plus, you look pretty uncomfortable with them on." He took my hand and started to take one off. I jerked away before he can get to the latchet.

"No..." I said. My voice started getting shaky and I felt my eyes watering and i stood up.

"Hey. Whats goin on...Jaz you can tell me." He said while standing up and looking at me straight in the eyes. "I promise you I wont do anything okay?" He says while putting a hand on my cheek and brushing away a tear. He got my hand and started taking one off. Then you can see it...and another...and a couple more. I closed my eyes frightened of what I might see. As soon as they were all off, I felt a short breeze then somthing like so thing soft. I opened my eyes and saw him touching my cuts...verry lightly. He looked uo at me with sad eyes then pulled me into an embrace. I felt my tears just ran outta control.

"Jazmine...listen im sorry what you have been through...you didnt diserve it...just promise me one thing...dont ever do this again." He said calmly but sweetly. I felt his breath on my neck. His voice was so soothing i couldnt get enough of it.

"I...I dont know if i can..." I said looking up at him again. "You were right, Huey. I should've listened to you. All the people that I know is gonna leave me." I put my hands in my face, embaraced I didnt want him to see me like this. I felt his hands gently grabbed mines and started to pull mine away from my face.

"...Jazmine...i promise you..." He grabbed my face in his hands. "...i'll never in my life, leave you again. Okay?" He said while leaning in a bit. I did as well. We loved so close i could feel his breath on my lips.

"Okay." I said. Then i ended our serperation amd felt my lips crash on his. I backed up once i ran outta breath. Intill he grabbed me again and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he did with my back. This is all so comforting. I felt like this is were i really belonged in his arms...

...

**A/N: yep i think i should end it there. I have no more ideas ;p ...or u guys can review me some idea;0. Either way i love you guys. I say you guys inspire me so fuckin much.. :') well peace...homies ova hoes **


End file.
